Technical Field
The invention relates to a form suitable for messages printed in large quantities, such as electricity, gas, water or telephone bills, bank statements etc. The invention particularly relates to forms which are provided as a continuous web. Each form can, after printing, be separated, folded and stuck down for postal despatch. Such forms each typically include two rectangular elongate regions which can be folded one on to the other, and sticking strips for stabilising the folded state which have been partially pre-glued so that they adhere together by pressure.
Difficulties with such forms may arise with the printing equipment, especially where this is of the laser type, which are caused by the pre-gluing on the rear face of the form, i.e. that opposite the printed face.